Bluejay:Rise or fall
by DylanBlack
Summary: A young woman in Gotham City becomes a vigilante to seek justice in an unjust world. Rated T for violence and moments of angst. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Bluejay

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and Gotham City are property of DC Comics. No money is being made off this project. Please don't sue.

Chapter1 – Bad day.

All it usually takes is one really bad day. One monumental crisis that makes you fall. One day you are flying high and the next, your wings are ripped off and you are tumbling through space. Some people would say that it will all get better once you hit bottom. Others know that the bottom never comes. You just keep falling.

My name is Amber Carson. I doubt you ever heard of me, but I was once on the fast track to Olympic glory. Daughter of two GCPD officers going to make good. I was a whiz on the balance beam. My floor exercise was flawless. I flew on the uneven bars. Okay, maybe my vault wasn't spectacular, but it was solid. I was well on my way.

Then someone decided to start throwing curves. It started small, really. The first one I barely noticed. My coach was caught on that "To Catch a Pedofreak" show and was arrested. It took me a week to find a new trainer and by then I missed a deadline. Oh well, always next year.

The next one, I noticed. I was in English when dad came to get me out of class. Mom had been rushed to the hospital. I was afraid she had been shot or something. We live in Gotham for Christ sakes. What the doctors told me left me numb. My mom was dead and there was no one to blame. Aneurysm in her brain. She literally just fell over dead. I wanted to quit. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I had to be there for dad. We had to be there for each other.

I quit competing so dad and I could spend more time together. I buckled down on my grades. I had a new goal. I was going to be a doctor. I was going to save lives. I was going to help people.

Of course, life wasn't done throwing curves. I had just finished my SAT's and was waiting for dad at Cheezies, completely convinced I had scored the first ever zero on an SAT. My friends had long since given up trying to convince me otherwise and were busy eating, making out and performing other activities that may land them with juvenile records.

I was about to walk home when I saw my dad's cruiser pull up outside. I stood to go over to him when I saw a flash. It took me a second to realize that I'd also heard a shot. My father crumpled to the ground. I saw another man run up to him and kneel down. I thought he might be a doctor until I saw the gun in his hand. He shot my father twice more in the head and stood moving his hands as he walked off.

I ran up to my father's body screaming. That was where Maggie found me. She said I was just kneeling there holding him. She took me home and got me into some clean clothes. It was then that she pulled the rug completely out from under me. My father had been dirty but was coming clean. His employer found out and had him silenced before he could name anyone.

Even worse, his killer would probably go uncaught because a crooked cop's death just wasn't a high priority. She didn't tell me that bit. I already knew it. His friends would distance themselves. His pension would be revoked. Even Maggie was only there to find out if I knew anything. I didn't.

I remember her saying something about need and calling, then she left. I was left alone. I had nothing left. Everything felt empty. And then I fell.

***

I remember snippets and pieces. The funeral. Closing up the house. Finishing school. Maggie checking up on me. Yelling. Crying. Lots of crying. This is when people say you hit bottom. I never did. What I do remember was walking into a post office and seeing a wanted poster, and a face I recognized. The name under it was Alcard Sangrav, Cardinal Sin.

I ripped it down and found my way to Gotham Central. I must have looked half crazed and out of my mind when I walked in there.

"I need Maggie Sawyer!" I remembered screaming. I have the feeling that those that knew me were trying not to be noticed and those that didn't were scared I would do something rash.

Lucky for me, Maggie had noticed my frantic display and quickly pulled me into an office. Before she could say anything, I shoved the FBI notice in her hand. "That's him!" I shouted. "That's the man that shot my father!"

She looked at the notice and sighed. "Amber, calm down. It's been six months. How can you be sure?"

I could feel myself shaking. "It says that he makes a symbol with his hand after he kills."

"Amber you were in shock. You are transposing your father's death on this man, which he doesn't need to make him any more a target. Trust me."

I stared into her eyes. "Three interlinked circles. Two over one. Then a line down between them."

Maggie blinked. "How do you know that?"

I could feel my breathing getting harder. "I saw him do it as he walked away."

I felt Maggie moving me to a chair. She stared hard into my eyes. "Have you told anyone else this?"

I shook my head no.

"Alright. I need to talk to the Commissioner. You need to stay put here, Amber. Do you understand?"

I nodded yes.

With that, she stood and walked out of the room.

As I sat there, I heard people outside. Case details being discussed. So many victims. So many cases. My dad's just being one. I started crying again. It all seemed so hopeless. So what if they caught this man? There were hundreds more waiting to take his place. My heart was tightening. It was claustrophobic.

Without thinking, I stood up and ran out the door. I vaguely remember hearing someone ask where I was going. Before I knew it, I was passing through the heart of the city, turning at random not caring where I went. It was all so hopeless.

I fell to my knees in front of a rundown theater. As I knelt there crying, a flash of color caught my eye. I looked up to see two red tea roses on the pavement. I blinked. Roses were my mother's favorite flower. I reached towards them and remembered her voice.

"_What does running away solve?"_

"It's just so much," I whispered. "Too much."

"_Come on Amber. Don't give up."_

"I'm trying. It just hurts. Oh god, it hurts."

"_Do it for me, honey. Just one foot in front of the other."_

"I want to die," I choked out. "I want to be with you and dad."

"_Don't give up."_

"What difference does it make!" I screamed.

"_We all have a choice to make. Rise or fall."_

"I can't stop falling," I cried. "I want to, but I don't know how."

"_Open those wings, Amber. Let me see my blue jay fly." _

"Okay Mom," I whispered. "I'll try. For you."

"_That's my girl. One foot in front of the other."_

I opened my eyes and found myself looking into Maggie's. She seemed worried. I gave her a faint smile. "Sorry. I just…"

"It's alright," Maggie whispered. "Let's get that hand looked at."

I looked down and saw I had a rose in my hand. The thorns had cut deep into my skin and I was dripping blood on the pavement.

"One foot in front of the other," I whispered. "I promise, mom."

***

After the hospital, Maggie took me to her apartment. "The commissioner thought it'd be best if you had protection and I volunteered."

I Looked at her. "You're awfully committed to this case."

Maggie chuckled and shook her head. "It's not the case. Well, not just the case. In spite of whatever else he did, your father was a good man, and no one should ever have to live with the sins of their father."

I looked down. "Why did he do it?" I asked. "If he was such a good man, why did he take a payoff?"

Maggie sat down thinking. "I think part of it was pride."

"Pride?"

Maggie nodded. "Did you know how sick your mom was?"

I shrugged. "Before the aneurysm she seemed fine. She'd get an occasional headache, but she seemed fine."

Maggie sighed. "I did some digging after your father confessed. Your mom didn't die of an aneurysm. Your father said that so you'd get her pension. She had a brain tumor. When she died, there were still a lot of medical bills that your father was paying in secret."

"So he took the money so I'd have a future?"

"That's the long and the short of it."

I shook my head and laughed. "We all have a choice to make."

Maggie looked at me.

"Something my mom used to say when I felt like giving up. We all have a choice to make: rise or fall. So, open those wings and let me see my blue jay fly."

Maggie chuckled. "Blue jay?"

I shrugged. "She'd call me that sometimes. She said I was fearless like a blue jay."

Maggie looked thoughtful for a moment then moved over to sit next to me. "I don't think she was talking about the bird, and part of me agrees with her. You do have the determination of one of the old Bluejays."

I blinked and stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well when women were first let on police forces, many veteran cops thought they were a joke. The made fun of them, pretty little birds all dressed up in blue uniforms. A couple even started calling the women Bluejays."

"That's terrible." I shook my head.

"Yes it was," Maggie continued, "But hardly surprising. Some of these guys would have made Harvey Bullock look the model for the feminist movement. Still, that isn't the point of the story. What happened next is. Some of the women officers took the mantle of the Bluejay. They looked at the fact that the bird never let any other birds boss it around and would work together to protect their own. It wasn't long before Bluejays were known as some of the toughest cops around, a sisterhood that watched each others backs and were seen as incorruptible."

"So what happened?" I asked.

"What normally happens," Maggie went on. "Some retired. Some died in the line of duty. The name lived on however, being an inspiration to women officers. I think your mom was trying to pass a bit of it off to you."

I smiled. "I guess."

That night I slept in Maggie's guest room. I dreamed about brave women cops and fighting the good fight. I dreamed about my mother and how she kept telling me to never give up.

The next morning, Maggie and I went back to my apartment to get some things and pick up my bike. I mean, I needed a way to get around town. When she saw me pull out my mom's uniform, I saw her eyebrow raise.

I blushed. "I just want to be near her," I whispered.

We got back to her apartment as the sun was setting. I heard the phone ring as I started putting things away. I listened as Maggie answered and scribbled a few words down on a note pad. I walked into the living room as she hung up.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

Maggie paused. "We've tracked down Sangrav. He's been cornered in an abandoned church. He has hostages."

"I want to go," I whispered.

"No." Maggie looked in my eyes. "You are not to go anywhere near him. He's dangerous, Amber."

"But I need to know he's been caught."

Maggie sighed. I noted that she did that a lot with me. "There is a police scanner in the kitchen. Do not leave the apartment."

I nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Maggie."

She shook her head and grabbed her coat. "I'll be back soon."

***

I remember sitting there listening to the scanner. Maggie's voice calling out orders, often followed by some reply. Then I heard her say something over the line that sent a chill through me.

"Jim, where's the bat? Isn't he usually here by now?"

Commissioner Gordon's voice shot back. "Don't expect too many capes tonight, Captain. Word just came in about massive breakouts at Blackgate and Arkham. Seems someone wants us on our own for this."

I felt the fear rising in me, as if I knew what Maggie was going to say next.

"Jim, I'm going in."

"No!" I screamed. She couldn't! He'd kill her. Fate wasn't going to take another one from me.

"_Rise or fall?"_ My mothers words came echoing back to me. And in a second I knew. I would rise.

I ran back to the guest room and put on my mother's uniform. It wouldn't fool someone looking directly at me, but I was pretty sure no one would be paying attention to one more cop. Instead of the Standard issue shoes, I put on my hightops. A pair of gloves and I was set. I may not have been a cop, but tonight I was a Bluejay.

I ran out of the apartment and down the back to where we left my bike. Soon I was speeding down the highways. Luckily, I heard someone mention the name of the church on the scanner: Saint Columbia's.

I pulled my bike up in a side alley as I saw several police behind their patrol cars ducking from machinegun fire. Apparently, Cardinal Sin had some back up. I heard someone scream, "Maggie! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

I saw her running into the building. My blood froze. I had to stop her. I had to save her. Without thinking, I ran after her. I heard my mother's voice again, but this time it was telling me what to do. I followed every word.

"_Flip"_

"_Handspring"_

"_Tuck"_

"_Salto!"_

I found myself at the doorway without a scratch. Running in, I heard Maggie yelling at Sangrav.

"Let her go, Sangrav."

He was holding a girl, couldn't have been more than twelve, against him. A knife was at her throat. Maggie was fixed on Sangrav. She was too focused to notice the goons approaching on either side. I noticed a form drop behind the one on the left. I decided to take the one on the right.

"A new age is coming," Sangrav droned. "The faithful shall arise and grow stronger as Cain did after slaying Abel!"

I jumped at the goon as he was readying a lunge. Catching the top of a pew in both hands I swung my legs to connect with his head. I heard two sounds at once: the crunch his head made when I hit him and the soft snap of a bone in my foot giving way. I cursed under my breath just before I saw the other man thrown into the center aisle.

"It's over, Sangrav." Came another woman's voice. "the religion of Crime isn't making any headway tonight."

"The Twice-damned," Sangrav whispered. "I am honored that the Cardinal Sin can attain such an audience. I will accomplish what Manheim could not."

"I thought the capes were busy with Blackgate and Arkham," Maggie quipped.

I then saw the woman move out of the shadows. I understood what people meant by the Batman aura then. Only it wasn't Batman, but a woman just as intimidating.

"Put down the knife, Sangrav." Her voice was cold, almost lifeless. "Her death will get you nothing."

Sangrav sneered. "Only the execution of the sacred crime of murder, Twice-damned. A single step on the path to cutting out your heart."

"You'll never get the chance."

The moves were too quick to see. One moment, Sangrav was moving to plunge the blade into the woman's chest and the next he was pinned to the back wall by two throwing knives. I saw the woman walk towards Sangrav as Maggie was ushering the hostages out. I crouched there in shock.

The woman then suddenly stopped next to me. "Police officers normally don't wear sneakers."

I laughed nervously. "Do you think I could have done half of that in trainers?"

The woman looked down at me. "You'd probably do well not to let Captain Sawyer get a good look at you. There's a side door over there."

I nodded and slipped out as she directed.

It took me a bit longer to get back to the apartment due to both my foot and the fact that I didn't want to break anymore laws. I thought I was in the clear and was slipping back into the apartment when I heard Maggie's voice.

"I thought I said stay put."

I winced, and looked over to where she was seated. She caught me. In my mom's uniform to boot.

"How's the foot?" Her tone seemed almost motherly.

"I think I may have chipped a bone," I whispered. "Won't know until I take the sneaker off though."

"Just change your shirt. I want a doctor to look at it. And it'd be best if you don't take off the shoe until it can be examined."

That was all either of us said to each other until after she brought me back to the apartment with my foot in a brace. Even then it was just, "go to bed. We'll talk in the morning."

Needless to say, I didn't sleep at all that night. I felt guilty for not listening to her, then angry that she wasn't grateful for my help. Then guilty again as I thought about what could have happened to me and how she would feel. Then angry. Then guilty. I think I was sad a couple times also. It went that way all night. I just lay there and waited for her to get back up so we could talk, going over all my defenses.

When the light came on in the living room, I pulled myself up and walked in. The sun was just rising and I saw that Maggie didn't look to have gotten any more sleep than I had. I stood there for a second unsure of what to say. Thankfully, Maggie started first.

"You almost made me break a promise to your father."

I blinked.

"He made me promise," Maggie continued. "No matter what happened, I was to look after you. He wanted you to be safe."

"That's why you've checked up on me?" I was stunned. "I always thought it was because of the case."

Maggie smiled. "That may have been the justification I used, but the reality is that I never break a promise. Especially not to another cop."

I blushed. "I guess I didn't realize."

Maggie sat down and chuckled. "At least you're better than Bullock. He thought I was trying to sleep with you."

"What!" I couldn't believe my ears.

Maggie just held up her hand. "Relax. I set him straight. I may sleep with the occasional woman, but I have morals. You are only seventeen. That's a bit young for me."

"Oh," I said. "Good. I mean, not that you aren't pretty. It's just…"

Maggie just seemed to brush it off. "We are getting distracted from the issue."

I nodded. "I'm sorry I almost made you break a promise."

Maggie looked at me. "Why did you do it?"

"Why did you go in when you didn't have back up?"

Maggie folded her arms. "It's my job to save lives."

"But you could have been killed."

"That's the risk of the job, Amber."

I sat down at that. She was right. It was the risk of the job. The same job my parents had done. I looked at my hands and thought about it. Why did I break my promise? Why did I follow her into that building?

"I didn't want to lose you," I finally whispered.

"Excuse me?"

I looked up at her. "I've lost my parents. Most of my friends drifted off after school ended. You were the only one that stayed around. I didn't want to lose you too."

"So you dressed up like a police officer and ran into a building to keep me safe."

I nodded.

"Amber, do you have any idea how dangerous that was, not to mention illegal? You are lucky that all you did was break your foot."

"I know," I whispered.

"No, you don't," She shot back. "Impersonating an Officer. Public endangerment. Criminal Negligence. Not to mention the assault that caused your broken foot. I should arrest you now and haul your rear down to booking."

"You're right," I whispered as I held up my hands. "Take me in."

Maggie looked at me for a second before sighing. "Put your hands down, Amber."

I did as she said, but I didn't look away. "I want to help people," I added. "I want to protect people like you and that woman last night did."

"Batwoman."

"Excuse me?"

Maggie cocked her head. "If you are going to talk about her, you might want to use something a bit more descriptive. That's what the MCS has started calling her. And what she and I do are very different."

"How so?"

"I am a police officer. I adhere to the laws and abide by certain limitations built in to protect the citizenry from oppression and corruption. Batwoman and the others like her are vigilantes. While most of those in Gotham are doing so out of a sense of protecting the populace, they are still breaking the law. The only codes they follow are those that they set for themselves."

I nodded. "So, be a cop and have your hands tied, or be an outlaw and fight for justice."

Maggie slammed her fist down. "It's not that simple, Amber. We work with some of the capes, yes. But we all know that if there comes a time when they cross the line we'll have to take them down. The best way I can describe it is we use one lesser evil to combat another."

I looked into Maggie's eyes. "I want to help people. I want to catch the people that hurt others."

Maggie looked back at me. "Then go to the Academy, become a cop."

I shook my head. "I'm the daughter of a crooked cop. They'd never even let me graduate."

"Then go to college. Take classes in pathology. Become a crime scene investigator."

I shook my head. "I'll go to college. I may even do what you say, but I can't sit on the sidelines."

"Why not, Amber? Why do you want to throw your life away like that?"

"Rise or fall," I said as I stood up.

Maggie just watched me as I walked back into the guest room and gathered my things. When I came back out, I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm not going out unprepared. But we all have a choice to make, especially in Gotham. Everyone has turned their back on this city, even the government. Each one of us has to make a choice. Rise or fall. Personally, I'm tired of falling."


	2. Chapter 2

Bluejay

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and Gotham City are property of DC Comics. No money is being made off this project. Please don't sue. Reviews appreciated.

Authors note: Sorry about the wait folks. Want to know what has been keeping me, look at the other stories on the board. I'll try to do better. Promise.

Chapter2– Duty

"Train me." Little did I realize those words would change my world. Here was this young woman staring up at me, not with the fear so many have for the symbol on my chest or the distrust the others who share my mission sometimes have, but with a sense of awe and respect.

She had gotten my attention with a flashlight and a red lens imitation of the bat signal. Clever and low tech. Still, I had my doubts about her.

"Go home Miss Carson."

"Please," she begged. "I want to do this, but I need your help. I want to fight crime and save people."

I began to turn away. "Then join the police force. I hear they're always looking for recruits."

"I can't, they'd never let me finish."

I stopped. "Why not?"

I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She stood completely still. "My father was a dirty cop. A tarnish like that sticks to families no matter the circumstances."

I shook my head. "I don't have time to train you properly. I have a job to do."

"Batman still found time to train Robin and those others."

"Then find him."

"I want you to teach me."

"I'm sorry."

As I began to step off the side of the building, I heard her voice again. "Please, I just want to serve."

It was a slap in the face. I could hear the Colonel chuckle through my earpiece. I guess he knew I was done for as well. Hell, it was the same words I had used with him when I started. Now I knew the full effect of them. I looked back at her. She was still just as determined as ever.

"Be at the dock 43 at six sharp."

She smiled at me. "Thank you."

I smirked. "Don't thank me yet."

I determined to put her through as rigorous a training regime that my father had put me through, only more refined. In the few years that I had been on my mission, I had learned what was an asset and what wasn't . Instead of two years of purgatory, she was going to get a year of distilled hell. I was going to give every advantage I could, by making her a miserable as possible.

Firearms training was dropped in favor of martial arts: Escrima, Savate, Silat, Gracie Jujitsu, Krav Maga. When she wasn't learning to fight, she was studying everything I put in front of her. I had the Colonel arrange for her to be set up where the trainers could come to her. There was no time to have her running around the world. This was vigilante boot camp.

From time to time, I would go check on her. She was so full of determination, so eager to do this. Every time she was knocked down by a master, she would simply stand bow and get into the necessary stance. Then, without acknowledging the pain she had to feel, she would just say "again."

She was by no means out of shape when she went in to my little program, but when she came out she was a lean fighting machine. But that wasn't all. She was a thinker and planner. Assets too often overlooked but would make her more useful in the crusade she was about to enter.

Over time, I noticed in some of her work books drawings and material schematics. I began having her test some of the Colonel's special gadgets and listening to her recommendations. She never questioned me. I didn't know whether that was because she wasn't ready in her mind or she was making sure I knew she was ready.

One day, a year to the day that she asked me for training, she came up to me. "I'm ready."

I smirked and put down the technical schematic I was going over. "Really."

She nodded.

I looked back at the technical schematic. "Go back to your studies, Amber."

She stood there.

After a minute of trying to ignore her, I finally gave up. "Amber, I do not have time for this. Go back to your studies and we'll talk about it later."

She still stood there. This was getting irritating.

I glared at her. "What are you trying to prove ignoring me?"

Amber looked directly back into my eyes. "I am doing what you've told me to do. I am reviewing the material you had me study."

I scowled. "While standing there."

She smirked back at me. "Eidetic memory."

I could feel my scowl deepening. "And it never occurred to you to share this bit of information?"

"You never asked, ma'am." Her grin made me want to strangle her. In irritation, I snapped off a question.

Just as quickly she answered it.

I blinked. I asked her another question in an unrelated field. She answered it just as quickly.

So we went at this, question and answer, for the better part of an hour. Then suddenly, she stopped and looked at the schematic I was holding. I could see her mind working.

"That's it," she whispered and jotted a note on the paper. I looked at the note as she went over to grab a book from her stack. All it said was "output of thrust too high, no way to compensate without sacrificing safety."

I blinked and looked at her. She was reading Sun Tzu.

I crossed my arms and studied her for a second. "Alright, enlighten me. I thought Eidetic Memory meant you remember everything you see."

"Correct," She said without ever looking up.

"Then why do I keep seeing you pick up books that I know you've read more than once?"

Amber sighed and pulled herself out of the book. "I can remember the words and the text, but it's like looking at a picture. I gain data at the cost of context. "

I nodded. "So you have the formulas and the information, but if you want the logic behind it…"

"I have to keep studying," she finished.

I smirked at her. "So what were you really doing standing here?"

Amber shrugged. "I was reviewing and being a stubborn brat. I'm ready."

I laughed. "Alright. I'll test you in the morning. A proper test. If you pass all of it, I'll let you go on patrol."

She smiled.

I stood and looked at her. "You are still going to go to college and I expect you to keep your grades up."

Amber nodded. "I've already registered for fall term at Gotham University."

The next morning, I ran her through every test I could imagine. Extreme driving followed by written and oral exams followed by insane logic puzzles. Each physical exercise followed by a mental problem or puzzle. I didn't let her rest. I didn't let up for the entire day. I did my level best to exhaust her for the final test.

When she arrived at the obstacle course I laid out for the end, I was sure she would at least whimper. To my surprise she didn't even blink. I allowed myself a smile. Perhaps she was ready. I walked around the course to meet her at the end, not taking my eyes off her the entire way. There was only one last task to put her through, and part of me was feeling guilty about it.

As she pulled herself past the last obstacle, I could see the exhaustion in her eyes. Was I strong enough to go through with this? For that matter, was she? One last challenge. One last test.

She looked up at me and without a word understood. She would have to fight me. I stood there, rested. Ready. She was exhausted. There was no chance for her to win. In my heart, I feared she knew that. Would she forgive this? Would she forgive me? Part of me expected her to quit. That was until I saw her eyes. All doubt of her resolve disappeared at a look from those eyes.

She dove at me with the rage of a storm. I countered the blow and sent one of my own. This is how it went: blow after blow, kick after kick. We each parried and dodged the other, both trying to land a telling blow. I was sure all I had to do was bide my time and I would be the victor, but at what cost? This was just to prove she was ready. Hadn't she done that? Did I have to continue pushing her? What was I proving?

I dropped my guard almost imperceptibly and took a hit that I could have blocked. Her kick sent me to the ground. I turned to congratulate her and was introduced to her fist face first. To say it hurt like hell would be an understatement.

"Enough!" I heard the Colonel shout. I knew he was running over to check my face. I looked at her and saw anger. Any weariness in her body was being quickly replaced by a boiling sea of adrenaline. "Carson," I hear the old man shout, "just what the hell was that?"

She glared at me. "Don't ever do that again."

I blinked. She couldn't have realized. She wouldn't have known. Then it hit me, just like looking at a photograph. She had seen me fight. Had watched me sparring. She had sparred with me. She knew me better than I knew myself.

I wiped the blood from my nose as I stood. "You passed. What was the point of pushing you further?"

I saw her start to lunge forward, only to be stopped by the Colonel. "Don't treat me like I'm some kid to be coddled! You wasn't to end it, the just say stop! Don't act like your giving me some damn trophy!"

I looked at her coolly before whispering, "Let her go, sir."

He didn't seem to protest as his arms dropped. I knew better. I'd hear about it later.

She ran at me again. I didn't hold back. Three hits and she was down coughing. I started to walk away, then I heard her get up to her feet. "Again."

I turned and looked at her. She was winded, running on adrenaline. I briefly wondered if Batman ever had to do this with Robin or Batgirl before waving her to continue. Once more she ended up on the ground, this time a small amount of blood coming from her mouth. What can I say? The punch ticked me off.

I turned to walk off once more and again she rose to her feet. "Again."

I looked at her. She was in no shape to continue. It was just her anger that was keeping her moving. I had to end this before she hurt herself. Before I hurt her. It only took a matter of seconds and she was out cold. I knew her own exhaustion would keep her unconscious until morning. I looked at the Colonel and smiled. She was ready. Stubborn as hell, but ready.

***  
Just before dawn, I walked into her room with a bucket of ice water. It had the desired effect as she came up screaming and swinging.

"What the Hell!" I couldn't help myself. She just seemed so comical and confused.

"Rise and shine," I laughed as I walked out of the room. "We need to get you kitted out before tonight."

I was down the hall before what I said registered to her. After her triumphant shout and an early morning workout, we headed into the command center and looked at what the Colonel had adapted from her designs.

I saw her walk into the dressing area with what seemed to me far too little material and moments later step out to prove my deductive reasoning. "Are you insane, Colonel! We can't send her out in that!"

I saw her grin. "Told you she'd have a stroke." She then began looking at herself in a nearby mirror. Her upper body was covered well enough in a long sleeved top that was styled to look like a police uniform, though it was cut to hug her body in ways a real uniform never would. It also took me a second to realize that this was joined with stockings into a Bodysuit. Though it seemed to show off a lot of her body, very little was actually uncovered. Over the leggings were thigh high leather boots and her hands were covered by wrist length gloves. To the side was a blue Cowl with the top stylized as a policeman's cap a black ponytail shot out from behind it.

As she picked up the cowl and pulled it on, I noticed another transformation. Her normally brown eyes were a deep blue. It was her voice that broke my stunned concentration.

"Chameleon contact lenses with built in nano-circuitry to adjust for thermographic, nightvision, telescopic, or microscopic as the need arises. Also linked wirelessly to my commlink in the hood so I can receive images digitally as well as record and send images back to the command center for purposes of investigation and training."

I smirked. "Artificial Eidetic Memory."

She laughed. "Something like that." She then waved her hand down to the rest of her outfit. "Fully integrated battle armor made of a combination of Kevlar, Dragonscale, and a few inventions of my own that are currently in hiding until I decide to patent them. Also wired to monitor heart rate, stress and general physical well being at the Colonel's insistence. Topped off with a pair of stylish and very armored boots with built in holsters for my sticks."

I raised an eyebrow. "Sticks?"

She raised a pair of black escrima sticks from a nearby table. "Carbon fiber outside with a tungsten-titanium core. Hard as hell and very damage resistant."

"How damage resistant?"

"As long as I keep them over negative 20 Fahrenheit, they won't even crack. Below that…well, I won't be using them then." She picked up a utility belt very similar to mine. "Finally, standard Colonel issued utility belt. As of this introduction, I have been forbidden to tinker with it."

"Damn right," the Colonel grunted. I fought back a chuckle.

"Alright, everything explained to my satisfaction with the notable exception of why you look like you are half clothed."

The Colonel didn't hold back his laugh. She scowled at him and muttered something on the lines of "Traitor" before looking back at me almost sheepishly.

"Look, Intimidation and fear work for you. You are a physically imposing person. Even out of the uniform, you scare the crap out of me sometimes."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She nodded. "Right. I, on the other hand, am not physically imposing. I was a gymnast. I'm petite. Even with the living hell you call training, I'm only slightly more muscular than I was before. There is no way I am going to be able to scare someone. So, I thought a little distraction could work in my favor."

"So, you are using your sex appeal as a weapon."

She perked up. "You think I'm sexy?"

I scowled. "Cute. So all that is left is your code name."

She looked at herself in the mirror again. This time I caught a look of determination in her face. "I already have it," She said, her voice deep with emotion. "I'm Bluejay."


End file.
